


Coiling, Uncoiling

by mresundance



Series: Hannibal Flash Fics [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small flashfic/coda for 3x03, "Secondo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coiling, Uncoiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/gifts), [drinkbloodlikewine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/gifts).



A length of coiled rope. The coil of snail shells. The coil of daylight into darkness, the sun setting, moon rising. In the deep-dark below, the candlelight is wan as the old man's thin skin. Will thinks: this man is more beautiful now, in death, than he has been in years. He rises like a moth in the night, glass-shard wings reflecting bone-white and cold moonlight.

The candlelight undulates, and, as Will secures the rope, desire vibrates within him. Desire uncoiling as he feels himself hardening; then desire wine-red, thick and pungent, as he strokes himself; desire, white and shocking as moonlight and death, streaming hot through his fingers.

As Will comes, Hannibal's laugh echoes in the corridors of his memory, as he feels himself unravel, as he hears his own voice echoing back to him from the dark.   

" _Hannibal_."

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, whiskeyandspite/suntosirius and drinkbloodlikewine on Tumblr [had a great idea to fill 140 word prompts, in order to encourage people to get on Twitter for #SaveHannibal](http://wwhiskeyandbloodd.tumblr.com/post/122444893135/140-words-to-savehannibal). Because I am depraved trash, [I sent them this prompt](http://wwhiskeyandbloodd.tumblr.com/post/122627750325/twitter-prompts-mresundance-will-has-finished), and their fill was, of course, beautiful. :'D
> 
> Because I am still depraved, I wrote my own version, which blood and whiskey encouraged. 
> 
> So basically: I blame them.
> 
> Also, you should go drop them some prompts RIGHT NOW.


End file.
